


【德云男团】亲密接触

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai





	【德云男团】亲密接触

1.张九龄

 

窗外灯火通明，而房间里却是漆黑一片。衣物的摩擦声和微弱的喘|息声，此刻显得是那么的清晰。张九龄把头埋在你的颈间吸|允着，他突如其来的动作惹的你一阵惊呼。

“啊……张、张九龄，你干嘛。”你脑袋昏昏沉沉的，说出的话也不自觉带上了一丝丝撒娇的意味。

张九龄没有理你，只是微微抬头看了一眼你的脸，此时的你面色潮红，张着小嘴呼吸着，这一副样子落张九龄眼里别提有多诱人了。他再次埋头到你颈间，伸出舌头舔了舔，温热的触感让你抖了抖身子。张九龄低低的笑了一声，伸手拍了一下你的臀|部。

“我不干嘛，我干你。”

“媳妇儿，今夜就在窗边做吧，别拉窗帘了。”

你刚准备回答张九龄时，却已经被他用唇给堵住了。留在嘴边的只有你那诱人的呻吟……

夜深了，窗外还是灯火通明，但是有没有人会发现在这栋大楼里有这样一幅春色画面，那就不知道了。

 

 

2.陶阳

 

你伸手环住陶阳的脖子，两条腿也缠|上他的腰。陶阳帮你理了理汗湿的头发，“乖，把剩下的唱出来。”

今夜的陶阳真是令你纳闷儿极了，也不知他到底是从那个损shai哪儿得了这么个方法来帮你练气息。你涨红了脸，汗水从额头滑到了沙发上。“这……这才是、人、人……哈，生……”你的身子随着陶阳的动作也跟着晃了起来，嘴里喘着粗气，连一句完整的词儿都唱不好。

“不敢……嗯，哈、团……团圆在今朝……”你一边唱一边瞪着陶阳，想不到平时这乖乖的小男孩也是个切开黑。

等你好不容易唱完两句后，陶阳却突然停下腰部动作。“不行，还要练。媳妇儿，继续好好唱，不然等其他师兄弟们路过这试衣间的话怕是会……”话说到一半就停下了。

而后，你也感受到他更卖力的动作。

 

 

3.张云雷

 

你坐在餐桌上打着板，嘴里也念叨着《同仁堂》的词。若是无视掉张云雷正在对你做的事，那么不得不说你的确也是一个好学生。

“丫头，别停好好说。我在给你检查作业。”张云雷用牙齿轻轻咬着你的耳垂。你努力控制着自己的身子和手，生怕一个不小心板子就会掉在地上。

你在心里暗戳戳的骂了几下张云雷，不得不说张云雷的确是个认真负责的好老师，但是你这辈子也没想到他会用这种方式帮你检查作业。等你回神了，只见张云雷早已从你耳边离开，正站在你面前看着你。而你的嘴里早已停下念词，只有手上的板子还在打。

他弯下腰靠近你和你额头对着额头，手也放在了你衣服的纽扣上，“业务不够熟练，忘词了。该罚。”

 

 

4.孟鹤堂

 

“孟哥……你、你别捣乱，放，放开我……”孟鹤堂环住你的腰，而他的这一动作也导致你不方便做饭。

孟鹤堂在你耳边轻轻吹了一口气，用你最喜欢的低音炮说着令你脸红的话。“媳妇儿，那就别做了。陪我一下呗，做点有意义的事。”

他的低音炮本就让你喜欢的不得了，而这一席话也让你的腰软了。你只好将两只手撑到操作台上，孟鹤堂也把手放到你的胸|前捏了一下。

“嗯……”你的这一声嗯让孟鹤堂有了感觉。

他把你整个人转过身来，俯身吻上了你的唇。

 

 

5.王九龙

 

你站在女洗手间门口左看看右看看，确定没人后才把王九龙拉进洗手间隔间，然后把门反锁了起来。

咔哒一声，王九龙的皮带就被你给打开，而后裤子也被退至脚腕处。你把头埋在他的腿|间，舒服的感觉令王九龙喘起了粗气。

你站起身跨坐在他身上，吻了一下他的脸。

“要不要来一次刺激的419？”


End file.
